


Look, But don't make your eyes train/a writer like me is Goin' insane

by trillingstar



Series: Hardtime100 [21]
Category: Oz (TV)
Genre: Bad Fic, Community: hardtime100, Crack, M/M, On Purpose, Quintuple Drabble, Songfic, Unicorns, Woobie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-02
Updated: 2011-07-02
Packaged: 2018-04-04 17:03:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4145691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trillingstar/pseuds/trillingstar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>KELLER IS SOOOOOOO HAWT and he was meen to Tooby but i think they sitll have a change you know also i rly like this song it ttly filts there love.<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	Look, But don't make your eyes train/a writer like me is Goin' insane

**Author's Note:**

> Written for #107: OMG WTF?!?; Beecher/Keller.  
> Word count: Not really all that many actual words. :P  
> 

**title is Look, But don't make your eyes train/a writer like me is Goin' insane  
** auther: Mrs Chritobias Kelcher  
**notes** : KELLER IS SOOOOOOO HAWT and he was meen to Tooby but i think they sitll have a change you know also i rly like this song it ttly filts there love.

 

tob sees chris around the quad but, he is a jerk, so he walks on by but really hes just trying 2 hold bck the tears. Why is he suck a jerk Toby wants to. Once he is in his upper bunk (they have a bunk bed and toby has the top bunk and chris is in he one on the bootm) he cluches his arms 2 his chest wiching he cud get his favorite stuff unicorn inthru the mail but his enemy vern wont allow, it so tby just wishes really hard for windy lovely llord.

I this awsome uncorn maker!

[](http://unicorn.namegeneratorfun.com)   
[My unicorn name is Windy Lovely Lord](http://unicorn.namegeneratorfun.com/M/toby/beecher)  


Windy is silly and loveable.  
He is as lovely as the day is long,  
and he changes the weather.  


I made one for chris 2  


[](http://unicorn.namegeneratorfun.com)  
[My unicorn name is Burdock Misty Pony](http://unicorn.namegeneratorfun.com/M/chris/keller)  


Burdock is quick-witted and bright as a spark.  
He is misty like the blue mountains,  
and he brings the sunshine and chases away clouds.  


ok so toby wishes that chris hadnt fallen of the balcony bcuz he miss him so much it really hurts. and the uniconr blood in him heats up and his forehad hurts. but not 2 much then chris walks into the pod door toby sits up s and "I new u werent ded!!1" screams, so loud I bet u cud here it wear anywhere.

chris sez ur rite my love god send nme back b/c we haz teh tue love" said Chris

orieliy standing outside and he falls down in shoc

Dearest CHRIS I LUV U and he 

Toby you bich I still hate u for sayin i hurt yor sun, chrs cries.

I want 2 forgiv u chris but u were reel jerk"

Chris holds out his really musuclur ams. and sings

_who you tryin' to get crazy with ese?_  
_don't you know Im loco?_  
_don't mae me wreck sh*t hectic got me goin liek elictric_  
_the lights are blinking Im thknking_  
_I got ta mantain cause a n**** like me is insane_  


an then sayeed and adabeesy and hareef and that one who writes books for mcMAnus they sand outside the dor and sing? the chorus b/c that sould be so cool

_insane in the membrane insane in the brain_  
_insane in the membrane insane in the brain_  
_insane in the membrane insane got not brain_  
_insane in the membrane insane in the brain_  


theres another lpart, of the song, where it says Ill slam your a$$ like a looter in a riot but its not very loving o I left that part out ok

thjen they all sing the chorus again and chris grin that craze loco crin and Toby melts becaus noones ever sung a song 4 him b4 and he forgvies Chris and thy kiss really sexylike even with tonge.

I wish I wuz a pegassas insted of unicon so i cud fly us out of horribel place said tobe.

mmmm, moans chris vey sexx. than he pulls back and said, omg wtf?!?

 

sorry I end on a clifhangar but PLEASE R&R!!!! if u dont i want rite anymoar!!!!!  
LOVE U GUYIS but not as muck as i lovvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvve me and keller! oop haha i mean beecker of coarse.  


**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted [on LJ](http://hardtime100.livejournal.com/388515.html).  
> 


End file.
